


Spoiled Boy

by Emono



Series: Emono Does The Things [8]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Michael fucked open, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Safer Sex, Subspace, just filth tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:23:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7513331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emono/pseuds/Emono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael gets fucked open by his loving boyfriends. He's gaping and used, and he loves it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoiled Boy

**Check me out on tumblr to see about[my writing](http://emono-omae.tumblr.com/post/145294222646/rtah-drabble-commissions)  
**

 

* * *

 

 

The sloppy sounds of fucking filled the room and they made Michael’s ears burn in sweet embarrassment. He loved and hated those sounds but his Gents ate them up and only worked harder to bring more. His boyfriends had been running train on him since the sun was up and now they were well into the night. He was coated in a glossy sheen of sweat and they’d massaged him so well that he’d turned to pure putty in their capable hands. His mind was packed with blissful cotton. Everything felt smooth and good and _right._

 

Michael had one leg hooked over Ryan’s broad shoulder, the other wrapped around the Gent’s waist. Ryan pistoned into him like a tireless machine - his movements sharp and deep. The graceful swoop of his hair had broken up long ago, blonde locks flopping over his forehead as he fucked the little Hunter but doing nothing to hide the sharp blue of his eyes. Candy-sweet noises were spilling from Michael’s lips and he clawed weakly at his boyfriend’s arms.

 

“Ready to take all of us, aren’t you baby?” Ryan beamed down at him with a proud smirk, churning his hips to drag his cock along Michael’s lax rim. Michael nodded and tried to clench down but _couldn’t_. He moaned in distress and did his best to tighten up but his hole was raw, slack. Ryan’s cock was thick; they were all thick and truly satisfying, but they’d all taken their turns and it showed. This was Ryan’s third round, or fourth, he couldn’t remember clearly. The pleasant haze of semi-subspace had him cloudy.

 

He tried once more to clench down but he was weak, merely fluttering around the man’s length. They’d lovingly carved him open with their cocks and he felt so deliciously open, remade in lust.

 

Ryan far too easily slipped out and took Michael’s knee in his palm, taking it off his shoulder and spreading him open. He smiled down at him and Michael smiled back, eyes dropping to the Gent’s hard cock wrapped up tight in the clear condom. The shaft was shining with lube and Michael could feel the tickle on his balls that told him he was sloppy with it.

 

“Look at our sweet boy.”

 

Michael sighed and simpered as the others crowded in on either side of him. Geoff was proudly naked but Jack had put on boxers since his last round, though the tent he was sporting made them useless. They each took one of his legs, fingers straying and worshipful palms rubbed over his thighs. Fingers strayed to his gaping hole and he whimpered, squirming under their adoring gazes. He blushed but his cock visibly twitched, leaking pearly drops onto his heaving stomach.

 

Geoff slipped two fingers past the wide rim. “Clench.”

 

Michael whined as they watched his hole twitch weakly. Geoff teasingly wiggled his fingers and Michael pouted as they barely brushed him. They’d been fucking him almost nonstop for hours with their own cocks and toys. Less than an hour ago he’d been bouncing on both Geoff and Jack’s dicks, taking them both to the hilt and letting them use him like a sheath. Now he felt permanently open. They’d changed him, molded him to be their perfect boy.

 

Michael reached out for them, pawing at whatever he could reach.

 

Geoff put a hand on Ryan’s lower back and urged him back between Michael’s legs again. Ryan obeyed the silent command and hummed as his cock easily slipped back inside the boy’s hot body. “Do you even feel this, baby?”

 

Michael bit his lip and his cheeks flared a bright red, freckles disappearing under the flush. Ryan was grazing his walls but it was nowhere near the tightness a man would want squeezing his cock. A little flicker of doubt tickled the back of Michael’s mind and he tried not to whine. “Is it not good…?”

 

“Michael,” Jack crooned, running his fingers through sweaty curls and gazing down into his boyfriend’s face. “You know we love you, and how good you always are for us.”

 

“And your obedient little body.” Geoff grinned and dipped down to kiss his swollen lips, moving further to bite at a stiff nipple. Michael keened and arched into him. “Our pretty twink. You open right up for us. You’re perfect.”

 

Michael and Ryan’s breath hitched in unison as Geoff slipped two fingers into the boy’s hole, stretching him further. A third eased in, catching on a thick dollop of lube and squeezing in next to Ryan’s covered cock. Michael writhed beneath him, muscle dancing prettily under sweaty skin and neck straining as he _finally_ felt stuffed again.

 

It was amazing and potently overwhelming.

 

“I think our little love is done for the night,” Jack stated, giving the other Gents a firm eye as he gently slid his palm down to cup Michael’s warm cheek. Once he made sure the other two knew he was serious, he looked down at their boy. Michael’s eyes were dark but he had a dopey, endearing smile.

 

Michael phased in and out for a few minutes. He could remember the snap of a condom, the bed creaking, hands moving him around and petting him. He blinked and he was in Jack’s lap with the man rubbing his sides. Ryan spread Michael’s thighs and he let them fall open. There was ointment shining on Ryan’s fingers and they traced his sore hole, applying it as gently as he could manage. The cream left him cool and tingling, twitching, but he was still so obscenely open. He felt vulnerable but he strangely liked it. He loved his boyfriends and how they doted on him, their awed stares and the pride he could see etched across their faces.

  
They kept taking turns kissing him and he was on cloud nine.

 

“You like how this feels?” Ryan drawled as he rubbed the Lad’s hole between the V of his fingers. It was heavily dilated and the muscle was soft, open and ready for whatever they wanted.

 

Michael smile and nodded, curls bobbing. He leaned into Jack’s chest as the man kissed his throat, beard tickling his skin and sending pleasant little shivers through him. Michael didn’t notice Geoff’s absence right away, but by the time he did the Gent was back.

 

“There’s our boy,” Geoff cooed as he took a spot in front of Michael. He cracked open a chilled water bottle and took the boy’s chin between his fingers to urge his mouth open. “Come on, baby boy. Drink for us.”

 

Michael closed his lips around the bottle and trusted Geoff to gradually tip the cool liquid into his mouth. All three pet at him and whispered sweet nothings, praising him for being such a good boy for them. Mouthfuls of water were interrupted by languid kisses, and then sliced up strawberries brushed his lips, the sweetness making his eyes roll. Every sensation was amplified, every touch made him his shudder. He was trapped between the three men he trusted most and they lavished him with affection.

 

Michael was truly spoiled.

 


End file.
